Royal Rumble 2016 My Created Card
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: I just wanted to give you my personal prediction card for RR 2016. I know that it's past,but I want to tell it anyway.
1. Card

**Author's Note : I'm creating this story in order to show you my alternative cards for some PPV I will make. I'll maybe do them linearly beginning by Royal Rumble 2016. Let's go !**

* * *

Royal Rumble 2016

Kickoff : Mark Henry vs Jack Swagger

Single Match

The winner will face the US Championship Match winner later in the show for the title.

Dean Ambrose (c) vs Kevin Owens

Last Man Standing Match

Intercontinental Championship

The New Day (c) vs The Usos & Sin Cara

3 on 3 Tag Team Match

If the Usos win the match,they will become Tag Team Champions

Alberto Del Rio (c) vs Kalisto

US Championship

(Kalisto/Del Rio) (c) vs (Henry/Swagger)

US Championship

Charlotte (c) vs Paige vs Becky Lynch

Triple Threat No Holds Barred Match for the Divas Championship

Royal Rumble Match for Roman Reigns's WWE World Heavyweight Champion


	2. Scenario

Mark Henry vs Jack Swagger

At TLC 2015,Alberto Del Rio beat Jack Swagger in a Chair match to retain the United States Championship. The next monday,while Del Rio was celebrating his win,Swagger arrived and asked for a rematch. But Kalisto came and said that Jack should let the others have the opportunity for the title. A match was decided where the winner would face Alberto Del Rio for the title at the Royal Rumble. Kalisto won but after the match,Mark Henry came and said that he deserved a title shot toon The GM then appeared and announced that Kalisto would face Alberto Del Rio at Royal Rumble,but in the Kickoff Mark Henry would face Jack Swagger for the chance to face the winner of the title later in the night.

Dean Ambrose vs Kevin Owens

At TLC 2015,Dean Ambrose beat Kevin Owens and won the Intercontinental Championship. The next monday,while the champion was making his entrance,the canadian attacked him by behind and did a Pop-Up Powerbomb through the table. Ambrose was then brought to the hospital. The next week,Kevin Owens justified himself by saying that Dean Ambrose didn't deserve to be champion because of his craziness. Then he added that he deserved to be crowned champion. Suddenly an ambulance parked at the entrance and Dean Ambrose appeared from the back. He attacked Kevin Owens before to execute the Dirty Deeds. The next monday,a contract signature is organized by the GM and this one announces that the rematch would be a Last Man Standing Match. Both men signed the contract but after this,Kevin Owens said that before he put him KO,Dean should kiss her wife goodbye. Dean,frustrated,attacked Owens. A brawl erupted where the referees had to interfere.

The New Day vs The Usos & Sin Cara

At TLC 2015,The New Day beat the Lucha Dragons and the Usos in a Ladder Match to retain the tag titles. But after the match,the winners attacked the Lucha Dragons. Jimmy and Jey came back to help them. The next day,while the Usos were making their entrance,Kofi,Big E and Xavier Woods attacked them by behind and were gonna to use chairs,but Sin Cara arrived and managed to get all of them out of the ring. The Usos got up,thanked gim then said to their rivals that if they wanted a rematch,they got it but they're gonna to do it Usos Style : A 3 on 3 Match,with Sin Cara on their side. And they would put the tag titles on the line. At first,Woods refused but Bif E convinced him to accept in order to show them that they were the best team in the world. All of the members finally accept.

Charlotte vs Paige vs Becky Lynch

At TLC 2015,Charlotte beat Paige and retained the Divas Championship. The next monday,Paige asked for a rematch,but Becky Lynch got on her way. Both fought backstage and dozens of divas came to separate them. The next week,since they were his two favorite divas,the GM decided that the match for Charlotte's Divas Championship would be a Triple Threat Match. But he added that they should add more prestige to the title. For that,he made that match a No Holds Barred Match. But after the announces,Charlotte was angry that she wasn't her favorite abd did a Big Boot to the GM.

Royal Rumble Match

Traditionally, the winner of the 30-man Royal Rumble match is awarded a match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. However, as a culmination of his attempts to deprive the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns for attacking his son-in-law Triple H and overall disrespecting the McMahon family, WWE chairman Vince McMahon decided on the January 4, 2016 episode of _Raw_, that Reigns would have to defend his title in the Rumble match.


	3. Results

Kickoff : Mark Henry beat Jack Swagger (10:49)

The winner would face the US Champion later in the night.

Kevin Owens beat Dean Ambrose (c) (25:39)

Last Man Standing Match for the Intercontinental Championship

The New Day (c) beat The Usos & Sin Cara (17:48)

3 on 3 Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championships

Alberto Del Rio (c) beat Kalisto (16:28)

US Championship Match

Mark Henry beat Alberto Del Rio (c) (10:38)

US Championship Match

Paige beat Charlotte (c) and Becky Lynch (20:28)

Triple Threat No Holds Barred Match for the Divas Championship

Sheamus wins the Royal Rumble (1:10:28) by eliminating in last,in 14:28,Roman Reigns


End file.
